HG & 1D
by hunger4thg
Summary: "And he was going to be the winner of the 72nd Hunger Games." A Hunger Games And One Direction fanfiction! xx Please R&R!
1. Zayn

He smiled as he looked down into the eyes of the boy, pinned below him. The fear swimming around in the young boys eyes made him hungry for more. "So, where do I start with you?" he asked, a wicked tone in his whispering voice.

"Please. Please don't kill me." the boy begged. And he laughed a taunting laugh as he lightly ran the blade of his knife across the pathetic boys skin, not pushing hard enough to form a wound.

Although he was only thirteen, he loved to do this. He loved to kill. He loved to hold that kind of power over people. He liked how when he looked at others, they quickly turned away, fearing eye contact with him. He loved that other people seen him just as he was, a cold blooded killer. A monster.

"I'm sorry." he said, faking sincerity, "But one of us has to win this, and," he huffed, "Obviously its not going to be you." The boy whined from under him, and he pressed the knife against his neck, causing him to shout in pain. The boy looked at him with pleading eyes, "Oh you want me to make it quick do you?" he asked, and suddenly a small pool of hope flashed into the scrawny boys eyes, but it quickly disappeared when he began chuckling, "Well, your lucky that I don't have time to deal with you right now." He said looking down, and then suddenly, all in one quick motion, he sliced, right through the boys neck.

Zayn huffed as the scrawny girl took her place on the stage, wishing that he could be the one to volunteer this year. But unfortunately, he had to wait one more year. It was a rule that if you were in the Training Center, you had to wait till you were eighteen to volunteer. But, luckily it was also a rule, that if a member of the training centers name was reaped, no others could volunteer, unless he/she was below the age of fifteen. So if by any chance, his name was reaped, he could gladly take his place on stage, without any interruptions.

But unluckily, the chances of him getting reaped were extremely slim, compared to some of the kids in District One.

"And your male tribute for the 72nd annual hunger games is.." Zayn crossed his fingers as the colorful man, opened the slip of paper, "Zayn Malik!" the man shouted into the microphone. Zayn looked to the girl who stood next to the man on stage and watched as the color drained from her face.

And while she drowned in fear, he proudly, and excitedly took his place on stage. And Zayn silently thanked god, for his chances turning on him this year, and making him tribute. Because at the age of seventeen, Zayn Malik, was going to be the winner of the 72nd Hunger Games.


	2. Harry

"Mummy please!" he begged as his mother got his dinner ready. This was going to be his last dinner in his house. Tomorrow morning he would be going to his districts Training Center and would, from then until the year of his eighteenth birthday, be living in the boys dorms. Where he would have his own suite, and in it he would have his own 'butler' until he got to an old enough age, where he could take care of himself..

On the year of his eighteenth birthday he would volunteer for the hunger games. He would fight twenty three other children between the ages of twelve and eighteen. And according to his parents, he would come out on top. The winner. Because that's how it was in District Two.

"Harry Edward Styles. Do not ask me one more time. You are going tomorrow, whether you like it or not." His mother snapped, "Now, sit down dinner is ready. And when your done with dinner, you are to go straight off to bed. No excuses."

After dinner, he did what his mother told him. And went to bed, but found it extremely hard to fall asleep.

"That was wonderful honey!" his mother grabbed his cheeks and kissed his forehead in congratulations. "Great job son." his father said patting his back, with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Thanks mum. Thanks dad." he said, putting on his best smile.

"So how have you been baby?" his mother asked, linking his arm with hers, "We haven't been able to visit in nearly eight months!" she said chuckling.

_I wonder why. _Harry thought, "Yes, I know. I have been quite well!" he said cheerfully. Harry had been doing quite well, depending on what way you look at it. On the outside, he looked like a fit, well trained, happy, proud, killing machine, twelve year old boy. But what people didn't know was what was on the inside.

Most nights, he got barely any sleep. Waking up from nightmares. He would sometimes cry, wishing somehow, he could get out of here. He wasn't scared. Not at all. He knew that he would be able to win the games when it came to be his time to volunteer. But, he cried, because he didn't want to have his time. He didn't want to go into an arena with twenty three other kids, and make sure that they all died, whether he killed them, or others did. He didn't want to stay in this training center, forbidden to have interaction with any of the girls, until he was eighteen.

He wanted to be able to be a normal boy. Not do this.

"So how did it feel?" his father asked him, with a look of hunger in his eyes. "How did what feel?" he asked his father. "Killing that boy of course!" his father chuckled. "Oh! That.. Yeah, it was amazing." he said, with his best smile.

"That's my boy!" his father said, ruffling his hair.

But the truth was, Harry hated killing other people. He felt like such a.. a.. a monster. And he did not want to be that. But unfortunately, that was exactly what his parents wanted him to be.

Harry was thirteen, when he decided to let go of his sanity. His sanity being what made him human. That feeling of regret, every time he made a kill, he forgot about it. And instead now only felt victory, pure victory. He decided, to no longer care. To not care about how his victims felt. Instead he now fed on that pain, and that fear that he ever so often saw in their eyes.

He decided to let himself go. He would let the trainers create the monster out of him that they wanted so badly. He let himself become their mutt.

It was the day of the reaping for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games. Two more years and Harry would be volunteering, he looked around at the other boys who surrounded him, and jealousy filled him, when he wondered who would be the lucky boy to volunteer this year. He wanted it to be his turn already.

He was allowed to visit his home on this morning, all trainees were allowed to, on the mornings of the reapings each year. But Harry decided against it. His parents hadn't expected him to. He hasn't talked to them in over three years. They did come to visit him, but they never talked. They knew how he felt towards them. He hated them. They were the largest reasons he had become, what he now was today.

As District Two's escort, Nalla, walked over to the bowl filled with girls name's, Harry became confused. He didn't remember hearing her announce the video, or speak at all for that matter. But he shrugged off the thought as he remembered just how easily, he was so often, lost in his own thoughts.

A girl was now walking up to the stage, strutting with confidence, and Harry shook his head as he realized, he had also missed her name being announced. He watched as Nalla announced her District Two's female tribute for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games and clapped along with everyone else.

Soon Nalla was next to the bowl of boys names, and fishing out a slip. She walked back to the microphone and without hesitating, announced the boy tribute.

"Harry Styles!" her voice boomed into microphone. And Harry was in shock. He quickly walked up, and took his place on stage.

Nobody was allowed to volunteer for you, if you were from the Training Center, and suddenly Harry found himself, silently thanking god for that rule. Because at the age of sixteen, Harry Styles, was going to be the winner of the 72nd Hunger Games.


	3. Liam

"What! Why!" he shouted as his mother, hurriedly shoved things into his oversized bag. "Because honey! Just because!" his mother responded.

"But I don't want to! This isn't fair! I think I should have my own say in this!" he spat, watching her as she carried the bag out of the room.

"Listen, honey. This is only going to be a weekly thing. On the weekends you have the freedom to come home!" she said setting the bag on the sofa, in the small family room. "But I don't want to go at all!" he whined.

"I know honey," she said caressing his cheek, "But its for your own good. I promise, everything is going to be fine."

He sighed and stalked out of the front door.

Liam huffed as he left his house, for possibly the last time ever. It was the day of the reaping for the 72nd annual hunger games, and he was being forced to volunteer.

He had been thrown into the training center at the age of ten. And he unwillingly went with it. Since then, he had become quite skilled with a spear and sword, and could slightly handle knives. Liam wasn't supposed to volunteer, ever. But, because the boy who was supposed to volunteer this year got 'terribly sick', Liam, being the next best 'killer' in the training center, was being forced to volunteer, in his and whoever's name was being pulled out of the bowls place.

"Your going to win." his friend Sal, who he hadn't known was there, whispered from behind him, making Liam jump. "Oh," he sighed, "Right." He kept walking as Sal, moved faster so that he could now walk next to Liam.

They arrived at the square in a short time and took their places amongst the other, seventeen year old boys. In all what seemed to be a matter of five minutes, the escort of District Four, Limina, had spoken, showed the video, and announced the girl tribute, Nia, who was taking her place on stage now. As Limina approached the boys bowl, Liam's heart began pumping, faster and faster. She pulled out a slip, and made her way to the microphone. She opened the slip and announced, "Salvatore Romana." And Liam gasped turning to Sal, knowing how badly he had always wanted to be a tribute.

"Go ahead lad." said Sal, patting his back. "Sorry mate." Liam responded. And without another word he stepped out of the section for seventeen year old males, raised his hand above his head and shouted, "I volunteer!"

And he was sure of something, at the age of seventeen, he was going to be the winner of the 72nd hunger games.


	4. Louis

He shushed her as he rocked back and forth, with the shaking eleven year old in his arms. Just minutes ago, she was screaming in her sleep. "What was your dream about?" he asked her, and she looked up to him, with tear filled eyes.

"They picked.. You. It was you." she said with a shaky voice. "Oh no, don't worry about me! They wont pick me! Its my last year, if I was gonna get picked, I probably would have already been picked. I think that since the odds have been in my favor for so long, that wont change this year." He whispered, brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes, "Besides, if they do, I promise you, I will come back here. I wont leave you." he kissed her head.

"Now get some more sleep okay?" he whispered, laying her back down in the small bed. "Okay," she sighed weakly. She cuddled back into the small bed, under the thin blankets, and in a matter of a few minutes, she was back to sleep.

Louis walked down to the square alone, he usually did. He wasn't as nervous as he usually was, because, just like he told his sister, if the odds had been in his favor all those years, why would they stop now?

He took his place in the section for eighteen year olds, and smiled at the people around him, most of the people in District nine knew each other, and almost all of them knew him, he was the sweet little boy, Lou, that everyone loved.

The reaping seemed to go by awfully quick, and when the male tributes name was called, Louis hadn't been paying attention, not taking any thought in the possibility of it being his name. But when he suddenly heard someone with an annoying, high pitched voice calling his name.

"Louis? Louis Tomlinson? Where are you?" and suddenly his stomach dropped, was the man in colorful accessories, actually calling his name, or was this an awful dream that he would soon wake up from? The boy next to him, nudged his shoulder, pushing him to move for the stage, and so he did, slowly walking towards it. He reached the stage and cautiously walked up the steps. When he reached his spot on the stage, he looked out into the crowd and seen that most of the faces of the people, held nothing but pity for him, nothing but pity for the sweet boy, who gave them their cookies when they bought them from his family shop.

He began to feel pity for himself, until suddenly, he remembered his promise he had made his sister, that he was going to keep. He was going to come home. Because at the age of eighteen, Louis Tomlinson was going to be the winner of the 72nd hunger games.


	5. Niall

"What is your problem!" she screamed at her son as he sat on the wooden chair in the small kitchen/dinning room. "Mum! It was self defense!" he shouted back at her. "Oh please!" she said throwing her hands in the air, "Your always picking fights!"

"No! They start them with me!" he said defensively. "Right." she said sarcastically. "Why the hell do you never believe me!" he screamed getting up from his seat and stomping to his small room.

"Do not talk to me like that young boy! And I am not done with this conversation!" she said from the kitchen. "Yeah?" he asked from his doorway, "Well I am!" and he slammed his door shut.

The truth was, he usually did start the fights, but never for no reason. It was sometimes to stick up for someone else. But most of the time it was so that he could practice. Practice somehow to make sure that he would at least be able to win some sort of fight if he ever was reaped into the games.

He was scared really, that was all. But his mom never understood that, and if he were to tell her, his reasoning for picking fights, she would probably tell him he was being ridiculous.

So he continued to do what he had always done.

Niall was now seventeen, and his fear of being reaped, had almost fully subsided. He had mastered the art of wrestling, at least that's what everyone else thought. He could fight almost anyone, any size, and he would win.

He stood in the area for seventeen year olds and waited as the obnoxious escort for district ten talked, for what seemed to be like forever. He decided to 'change it up' this year and go with boys first. Niall rolled his eyes as the girl-like man walked over to the large bowl, filled with boys names, and stood there shocked, when he had announced the name in which was on the slip of paper.

It was Niall Horan.

He quickly snapped himself out of his trans of fear and shock, so that he didn't seem weak. That would be the last thing he wanted. To look weak. Especially after the reputation he had built for himself.

So he proudly took the stage. Because at the age of seventeen, Niall Horan was going to be the winner of the 72nd hunger games.


	6. Replay's Part 1

Zayn

He rolled his eyes as Nina, the girl tribute from his district, wiped away her tears taking a seat next to him, to watch the replay of the reapings. She was obviously a fragile girl, who was going to be easy for him to eliminate. He had always known she was weak, but he didn't know just how weak. She was one of the girls, who would always be standing in the groups whisperings things as he walked by.

Some of them whispering about just how 'dreamy' he was, and others whispering about how terrifying he was. Most of them whispered whines about how upset they were that he was both. "Why can't he be nice?" "Or have a heart." He would occasionally hear them saying.

They watched the other reapings, theirs first considering they were of district one _'The best and strongest' _he thought to himself. The female tribute from district two this year seemed pretty strong.. The boy, was extra eager, which he liked, considering he would be allies with him, and whomever came from four.

He laughed as the male tribute for district three ran from the peacekeepers, clearly terrified, and wishing his name wasn't called. It was now district four's turn. And he watched as the girl took her spot on stage. A boy was called to the stage, but instead another volunteered, this being the normal way it happens in district four.

Zayn was surprised. The district four volunteers, better yet, most all volunteers seemed to be so eager to take their place on the stage, lunging forward. But this boy, who seemed to be quite fit, took his spot on the stage seeming uninterested.

"Liam Payne." the boy spoke into the microphone when the colorful lady asked his name. His voice, it was strange, most volunteers voices had screamed 'killer', but Liam's voice.. Seemed so.. So.. Soft. Caring. And soothing.

He shook his head of all thoughts of this _Liam_. And turned his attention back to the screen, where a boy was now taking his spot next to the female tribute of district five.

Harry

Harry watched the reapings, excited to meet his allies from district one and four, who seemed to go by the names of Zayn and Liam. Their district partners, seemed extremely weak, and would certainly be forgotten about once the gong sounded during the games.

The other districts seemed to pass by, seemingly quick, he took note at the weak and the strong of each district, most being weak, but he knew that some of them could be playing tricks.

The girl tribute from district nine seemed, not weak, but not strong. Just, steady. She seemed to be okay with that fact that she would soon be meeting death. A boy was called, but he didn't take the stage. Just as Harry was about to let out a chuckle, a boy stumbled from the crowd and made his way to the stage.

This boy.. This boy.. He was.. Different. Normally Harry didn't care for people. He hadn't had friends, because the human race, gave no interest to him. All humans he had ever known had either forced him to train to kill people, trained him to kill people, or had watched, and cheered as he killed people. So, people disgusted him.

But this person.. This, Louis, was his name. He made Harry's stomach feel weird. Not bad.. But just weird. Like their was something tickling it from the inside.. Harry was not used to this feeling, and didn't really know how to explain, all he knew was that, Louis was the cause of it. And when the screen went black and changed to district ten, he suddenly felt disappointed that the along with the boy, the mysterious feeling disappeared.

Liam

Liam felt slightly happy as he watched the reaping of his district, and seen just how uninterested he was. It showed that he wasn't some crazy killer career. Instead it showed that he was proud to fight and was confident enough to know he was going to win this for his district.

He felt bad for Nia, his district partner, she was.. Well, a weakling. She surely won't last past the blood bath. He considered the ones he would ally with. Those being, the tributes of one and two. Both boys seemed to be the normal career tributes, killers. But the girl from one, she would also be eliminated in the blood bath, most likely. Although the girl from two, she seemed quite fierce and strong, she may be of good use.

He watched the following reapings, taking note of each tribute and marking them as either threats, or ones that would be easily taken care of by his allies, and if worst came to worst, him. The boy from ten, Niall, his name, he seemed to quite confident for being from ten. He was a small guy, fit, but short. Blonde hair and blue eyes. The typical 'cute' boy, or at least that what he had heard his sister once say.

He ran through the list of threats in his head, and as usual, it was quite a short list, but he decided to put that Niall on the list, you never know what he could be capable of.

He smiled at the thought of possibly allying with the blonde haired boy, and telling the others it was because of his possible strength, but quickly shook his head, wondering why he would even _think _the thought in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: I do have part 2 but I am having trouble uploading it, I will as soon as possible. Sorry it took so long, thank you! Please review! xx**


	7. Replay's Part 2

Louis 

Louis sat down, for the replay of the reapings wondering how his family was doing. The last he had seen of his sisters and mom, they had been a wreck of tears. He hoped that they would be better now, getting ready for bed, going to sleep, to dream of sweet things, instead of nightmares. He looked over at his district partner, who was sitting on couch next to him, staring straight ahead, her focus unmoving, like she was off in another world. She was almost seventeen, he knew her, she had once dated his friend, and she was a nice girl. He couldn't imagine her ever killing anyone.

He studied her, realizing just how skinny she was. She hadn't always been as skinny as she was now. Her family must have not been able to get much food lately. He imagined what it would be like, hugging someone as skinny as her. With her bones sticking out, and poking you. It wouldn't be a very comforting hug.

She had an two brothers, one younger and one older. He wondered if she had ever taken any tesserae. Probably not. Her family was never one in danger of needing any tesserae. But her current weight said otherwise.

Louis had always had to take tesserae, with four sisters, a mom and his dad out of the picture. None of them were even to the age where they could take it. Although, even if they were, he wouldn't let them.

After another minute or so, the screen in front of them lit up, and the replay of the reapings began. He watched and winced in fear, at the enthusiasm and confidence of the male district one tribute. _Typical career, _he thought to himself.

When they got to district two, Louis found himself, unable to move his eyesight from the curly haired male tribute. Something about the way he walked, the way he strode to the stage. He seemed like such a typical career.. But.. Not. Something about him, was.. Different. Louis couldn't put his finger on it, but all he knew was, he couldn't wait to see the boy again, and in person.

Niall 

Niall sat thinking about his mom. How he would show her, show her and the rest of Panem that all that fighting, really would pay off. That he would be a winner for his family. He hadn't been paying attention to the screen, until he heard a voice speaking. A voice that made everything else disappear.

He focused himself to the screen and seen a fit, seventeen year old boy standing on the stage. He suddenly had a feeling.. A weird one. It went through his whole body. Like a wave of.. Warmness. Stopping in his stomach, twisting it. Making him feel the way he felt only one other time in his life.

He was eight. He looked at her, Julie, was her name. They were put into the same class, and the second he seen her, he got butterflies, and she became the only thing that mattered from then on. He told his mother about her, but she shoved it off, telling him he was _too young for love. _But he knew, that it could be nothing else.

By the age of nine they were best friends. They were together all the time. They were twelve when it happened. When her name was called. It was the first reaping they had been eligible. And that was all it took. One slip of hers to be in there. One. And somehow. Someway. It was picked. And she was taken away from him.

He had to watch her. His best friend and the only person he had ever loved. Be murdered. Set in an arena to be slaughtered, while others cheered for her killer. He wanted to volunteer, to go with her, and make sure she didn't get hurt. That was all he wanted. But when he began screaming for her safety, the words 'I volunteer' were not among the many words that came out.

And now this is how this boy made him feel. This _boy._ That was the problem. He didn't have these kind of feelings for other _boys. _But he knew that he had to become allies with him. Some how. Some way. Make sure that the boy with the name 'Liam', lived.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it took so long, but i hope you like it (: Please review! xx**


	8. What To Do

Zayn

Zayn laid in his bed, excited for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow, would be the first day of training. Him would have some fun scaring the shit out of the little weaklings of the other districts. He would also meet his allies. That made his stomach turn.

He would meet the boy with the soft voice. He would meet the one career that didn't seem to be such a malicious killer. Why that scared him, he had no clue.

He didn't consider Liam to be a threat. He wasn't scared of him. Or was he? Yes.. Maybe he was.. No. Zayn didn't get scared. But.. He couldn't help but feel scared. Not the normal scared. It was different. Zayn wasn't scared of Liam's strength, no. He was scared of what Liam could do to him. What he could do to his feelings.

Because when he seen Liam, he got this weird feeling. He was confused. He didn't know what was going on, when Liam was near. Even in his ridiculous costume for the tribute parade. Liam still seemed to glow. And Zayn couldn't help but be scared of that.

He felt this way when he looked at girls. Well, at least he was supposed to. He never actually had. But that was the way it went. Wasn't it?

Harry

A knock came to Harry's door, "Come in." he said sitting up in his bed. And in entered Brutus, his mentor. Well one of them, he had two, but Brutus, being male focused on Harry.

"Hello Harry." he said closing the door and standing to the side of Harry's bed. "Hello Brutus." he responded, trying to hide his confusion. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes until Harry decided to break the silence.

"Brutus, may I ask why you are here?" he asked. "Oh, yes. Sorry. I need to speak to you, about your plan." he said.

"What plan?" Harry asked and Brutus chuckled. "Your plan to get sponsors." he said. "Right." Harry said barley audible.

"I want you to be heartless." Brutus said. Harry didn't understand what Brutus was trying to say. He was from district two. He was a career tribute. Didn't people already assume he was heartless? He hadn't shown them otherwise, had he?

"I'm, not following you." Harry said. "I want you to be a 'heart breaker'." Brutus spoke slowly now, "I want you to play with her, you know the girl,"- he nodded his head at the door, as if signaling to his district partner across the hall- "Tamin. Well, you won't really be playing with her, she will be in on it too. But, you know. For the rest of the nights you are here, we will let you two go freely between each others rooms. Then we will tell your sponsors how, you toy with her heart.

"I want you both to not only convince the sponsors that you are being a 'heart breaker', but convince us to. This means I really want you to do this. I want you to convince her you have feelings for her, mess around and then just act like she never meant anything. And you keep it going in the arena too alright?"

Harry opened his mouth to object but Brutus cut him off, "This will be starting tomorrow. Oh, and play it up in the training center." he said walking to the door, "Sleep tight boy." he turned, gave Harry a wink and left the room.

He was telling Harry to, to.. 'Toy' with Tamin. In other words, make her feel loved, get in her pants, then rip her heart out, and do it all over again, every night until they are in the arena. No, even when they are in the arena.

So just as always, Harry was going to be some ones mutt. He sighed. He didn't want to.. Play with that girl. He didn't to do anything with her. He wanted the boy from district ten.

Liam

Why? Why was this boy, this **boy, **suddenly consuming his every thought? The blue eyed blonde hair boy, who just couldn't get off of his mind. And at the tribute parade, he couldn't help but stare at him. He couldn't take his eyes away from the lad.

They had made eye contact once, and if someone hadn't interrupted, surely Liam would have never looked away. It was funny.. When he looked into the boy's eyes, at first he felt almost intimidated, but that quickly subsided, and he felt comforted. Like the boy was hiding under a shell of terror and making himself look as a threat, but inside, he was terrified himself.

But, Niall was his name, the intimidation he gave off, seemed so real, so pure, how could it not be all he was. Liam was unsure if anyone else had ever seen the side of Niall that Liam had seen earlier. He was going to ally with Niall, somehow.. Someway.

Louis 

Harry. That was the name of the boy who was haunting Louis. His every thought seemed to end back up on Harry, no matter where his thoughts started, they were headed for Harry.

Every time he closed his eyes, Harry's face is the one that he saw.

But the problem was, Harry was not interested in him. He never could be. Surely he was interested in his district partner. She stuck right next to him, every second. When he talked to her, he looked so.. Mesmerized in her eyes. He wanted her. But Louis wanted him.

There was no doubt that Louis would try his hardest to ally with him. If not then, he knew who would be his killer. Harry. Harry would be the only person Louis would allow to kill him.

Harry. Harry.. His brown curly hair. His green eyes. Everything about him was so perfect. Something about him was different. Louis knew that he would never be able to hurt Harry. So Harry would have to hurt him.

Niall 

Tomorrow he would meet the other tributes. With every second that this thought raced faster and faster around his head, the speed of his hearts beating matched its pace. He sat underneath the blanket and his body grew warmer and warmer.

It felt as though, when he got there, the fearless, strong reputation he had built for himself would come crumbling down. It was Liam. The boy from four. Something about him, he just couldn't take his off of him. Liam's presence.. It was just so big.. What would he do tomorrow? What would he do when it came time to _kill _him.

He couldn't do it. Someone else must do it.

He imagined Liam fighting with someone who was trying to kill him. He pictured the boy from one, and him rolling around on the ground, both trying their hardest to gain control of the other. But Liam losing in the end.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and shook his head lightly, trying to rid his mind of the thought. Somehow he would have to keep pain, out of Liam's range. He needed to protect him, but how could he do that, and still win?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long.. I had my recital Friday and had a lot of rehearsals leading up to it, so I was really busy and I am going to try to work on it more frequently now.. But tell me what you thought please! xx**


	9. Alliance

Zayn 

Zayn stood in his spot in the circle. The voice of the woman giving instructions was mere background noise to the thoughts racing around in his head as he tried his hardest not to stare at Liam. The tall muscular, confident boy of district Twelve.

Liam listened to the woman, glancing around at the other tributes every so often. Probably just trying to get a look at the competition, just as Zayn should be doing but he found it extremely hard not to look at Liam.

"That will be all." he heard the voice of the woman say and the people around him were moving about. He began looking around, he had suddenly forgotten what to do. Then his eyes landed on Liam, who was now talking with the tributes of district two.

His feet began moving and in minute he was standing with them.

"Well what about district nine?" the boy from two said and his partner scuffed. "What!" he asked her defensively, and she gave him a look that said 'you know what'.

"Well he"-he pointed to Liam-"offered ten." "Do you see the muscle on that boy!" Liam exclaimed. "Besides, the boy seems easily manipulated, he could probably come in handy." The district two boy added.

The three stood there for a moment looking quite distressed. "Well what do you think?" Liam asked Zayn, catching him off guard. Liam sighed, "Well Harry here wants to bring the boy from nine into this alliance, and I want the boy from ten." he said.

"But I think its pointless, they are both probably weaklings." said the girl. Zayn stood there for a moment contemplating this, "How about we take them both, and if they seem of no use, we kill them." he said.

The girl stood there, seeming to struggle with this, "Come on Tamin," Harry started, he then moved closer to her and ran the tips of his fingers along her jaw line, "Take a risk." he said barley audible. A smile then played on her lips and she sighed rolling her eyes, "Alright fine."

Accomplished smiles then covered Liam and Harry's faces. "So, me and.. Zayn's your name right?" Tamin asked Zayn, and he nodded his head, "Me and Zayn will go practice while you two go work your little friends into our alliance huh?"

"Alright, it shouldn't take long." Liam said. "We will get them by lunch." Harry smirked.

Harry

"The careers are asking _me _to be in there alliance." Louis asked.

"Yep. Now, you take it or leave it." said Harry trying to look as impatient as he could, he hoped it was working.

"I'll pass." Louis said turning around, and Harry was shocked. Was a tribute of an outline district, denying an invitation into the career alliance. He raced around Louis so that he was standing in front of him.

"I don't think you realize the opportunity you have here." he said. "Look kid, I'm sorry I'm just not stupid enough to fall into your _traps_." Louis said crossing his arms.

Harry scuffed, "This isn't a trap." he said.

"Why would you guys want a person from district nine, who has had no experience in fighting, better yet killing someone, in your alliance?" Louis asked.

"Because, you have potential. There is a lot you can do, you just don't know it yet. Just trust me, please?" Harry asked, looking into Louis' eyes.

Louis contemplated this. Why would he trust Harry? This is the first time he has ever met him. But how could he not? When he stood by Harry, he felt so safe. He felt so welcomed. And now looking into Harry's eyes, how could he say no? And suddenly the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Alright fine." And Harry smiled a smile that probably should have set Louis on edge, but it just made him want Harry more.

Harry had gotten what he wanted, Louis was in his alliance, but what would he do now? What would he do, when he was to 'play' with Tamin. Just the thought of doing such things sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Liam

"Hey." Liam said getting into a stance, spear in hand, next to Niall. "Uhh, hi." Niall said and he threw a spear, hitting the center of the target straight on. Liam took in a deep breathe before releasing his spear, no more than a second later, it met the center of the target of the dummy next to Niall's.

"Huh look at that." Liam said admiring where his spear landed, with a cheeky smile on his face. "Yeah, look at that." Niall said, rolling his eyes.

Liam looked at Niall studying his features more closely, noticing how perfect he was. Was it hard to keep up suck perfection? He thought to himself.

Niall then turned and began walking away, and Liam jumped to follow him, "Where you going next?" Liam asked, and Niall shot around to face Liam, "Why do you want to know! How come you keep following me!" he asked. Liam rolled his eyes, "We want you on the career alliance." he said and Niall was taken back by this.

"Why would you want _me _on your alliance?" He asked crossing his arms. "Liam, because your obviously really strong, I mean look at you." Liam said motioning to Niall's muscle filled arms. And Niall scuffed. "You have a better chance of winning if your with us." Liam said, "I will do fine by myself." Niall said before turning away and beginning to walk off.

"Okay! Wait, wait, wait!" Liam said running into Niall's path as the younger lad sighed. "Okay look, the others aren't going to admit this, but we _need _you on our alliance, none of us have the kind of strength you do." Liam said. "I think you will be fine with out me." Niall said.

Liam didn't want to have to beg, that would make him look weak. What career wants to be seen as weak. But at this point he didn't care. He need Niall to be on his team. He need to spend the rest of his life with this kid. No matter how long it took for someone to kill Liam, he was going to do whatever it took to keep Niall alive.

"Don't make me beg." Liam said but Niall stood still with his arms crossed, waiting to hear what Liam didn't want to say. Liam huffed, "Fine, will you _please _join the career alliance." he said, and Niall still stood there, the same as before. "Come on. Please!" he begged. "Alright fine." Niall spat out, "Now stop begging, you look like an idiot."

Liam smiled a cheeky smile, before leading Niall over to the other careers.


	10. Last Day Of Training

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry for taking so long! I was kinda stuck, then i went camping and now I am back and I decided I desperately need to update! Sorry for the wait! I know how the story is gonna go, I am just having trouble writing it down! :P Thank you for those of you who are still reading! Please review and tell me what you think! And hopefully I will put a new chapter up A.S.A.P.! (: xx**

Harry

"Are you sure you want to.." Harry trailed off. "Harry. Look. We have no choice. Lets just get this over with." Tamin said leaning towards the curly haired boy who sat on the other side of the bed.

The closer their bodies got, the more Harry's tensed up. Their lips were about to touch, Harry felt her breath on his lips and suddenly he leaned back slightly. "Why can't they just lie!?" he said. And Tamin sighed, "What?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"We are doing this so Brutus and Enorbaria can get sponsors by telling them we.. Do this." Tamin nodded her head, "So why can't they lie and just say that we do this. Instead of forcing us to actually do it." Harry finished and Tamin scuffed. "Who the hell cares!? I want to win. And doing this will help us with that." she snapped. She waited for him to respond, but there was silence.

"Do you think your gonna win this thing?" she asked him and after a moment he replied, "I don't.. I hope so." and once again she scuffed. "Wrong answer." she said and he sat confused.

"You are a district two tribute!" she exclaimed, "Your supposed to be an overly confident killing machine! And to tell you the truth, my whole life, everyone I talked to thought you were. And honestly, I agreed." she waited, "But now I see that you are a weak, gutless little.. Pussy."

Suddenly Harry felt fire building inside him. "I am not a weak, gutless.. Whatever!" he spat out. "Lets get this over with." And without another word or thought, Harry found himself hovering over Tamin's body, their lips fighting for dominance.

* * *

Harry heard a thump as the knife, that had just left his hand, hit the center of the target a few meters in front of him. He smiled in triumph as that hit continued his non-missing streak. He hadn't missed one of his throws all day. Every time he threw a spear or a knife, or anything for that matter, he had hit the target.

"Nice." he heard a familiar voice say from behind. He turned around to find Louis standing behind him arms crossed. He forced himself not to smile too big. "Uh-" he cleared his throat, "thanks." he said. "So what does that make it?" Louis pretended to count on his fingers, "Not one miss, all day so far." he stated.

"So your watching me?" Harry asked, half jokingly. "Well, I would like to see your skill, you know we are in an alliance together." he said smiling. Once again Harry cleared his throat, "You know I am from district two.. If anyone here needs to be monitoring their alliance members, I think it should be me." Harry paused, "You know, cause I'm guaranteed to have skill in this game."

Louis chuckled at this, "Someone's a little cocky don't you think?" he said smirking. Harry shrugged, "It's my job." he smirked back. Suddenly, their eyes locked and neither of them had any more words to say. In fact, they actually had lots of them, but none that were speak able at this moment.

"_Your job,_" Harry heard a familiar voice shake him back to reality, "Is to continue practicing and enhancing your skills." It only took a second for Tamin to be standing next to him, nearly trying to throw her body at him. Anyone could tell she _'had feelings for him' _the way she was standing next to him, with her hand lightly on his shoulder, trying her best and succeeding to support a sexy, provocative stance.

Louis cleared his throat, straightening his back. "Right." Harry said shaking her hand off of his shoulder and moving to the section of the room that resembled an obstacle course.

Liam

Liam watched as Harry made his way towards him. "Hey." he said to the slightly younger lad, who seemed to look quite distressed. And Harry replied with an overly quiet, "Hey." "Something wrong?" Liam asked. "Nah-" Harry shook his head, "I'm fine." "You sure?" he asked. Harry was confused. Never had anyone, ever noticed when Harry was upset, and if they did, they never said anything. Now Liam, one of his competitors in this game, of all people, was concerned. They were currently in an alliance, but still, eventually one of them would have to kill each other or let each other die. So why was Liam treating him as if he was a friend. They couldn't be friends, could they?

"Harry?" Liam called him back to reality, and Harry shook his thoughts out of his head, "Yeah, sorry. I'm good." Liam gave him a friendly smile. "Getting nervous?" he asked, "Uh.. Yeah." Harry replied, silently thanking him for giving him an excuse.

"Look, Zayn and Niall are coming over here." Liam said nodding to the area past Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around to see the two lads coming their way. He put on his best small smile, greeting the boys.

"How are you guys?" Liam asked. "Waiting for these days in here to be over." Zayn replied. Harry chuckled, "Me. Too." he stated. "In a couple of hours. No more of this place." Zayn said to Harry smirking. And Harry nodded with a smirk in return. "We have already been in training for three days?" Niall asked, thrown back. "Yeah. Went by kinda fast, huh?" Liam asked, "Yeah." the blonde boy replied.

They stood in silence for a moment, watching as tributes from other districts took their turn on the 'obstacle course'. "Have you lads thought about what you were going to do for the private sessions yet?" Niall asked. "Probably just do a little bit of everything. But focus more on my strengths." Zayn stated. "Yeah same." Harry and Liam said, almost in sync. And Niall nodded.

Liam looked at Niall as his eyes trailed back to the 'obstacle course'. In person he could see his blue eyes even more. They were amazing. Everything. Everything about Naill, seemed too perfect to be true. Like he was just a figment of Liam's imagination. Like he could just fade away any second. But Liam hoped that wouldn't happen.

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his arm, he turned to find Harry nudging him. Harry's mouth was moving, but no words were coming from them. Until suddenly all sound was back in his ears.

"Liam! Its your turn!" Harry said. "Oh, sorry." Liam said looking around to find the other lads looking at him, with questionable looks.


	11. 3, 2, 1

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry about how long it has taken me to write, with dance and school I have a lot to do and I keep getting stuck with all my stories. I hope this makes up for it, at least a little. Hope you like it! xxxxx  
**

* * *

Zayn

He sat watching the screen as the revealing of the scores was starting, his score would be the very first they would show. His anticipation was building as he sat. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Of course he would get a good score. He did amazingly in his private session. Plus, he was from district one and although it seemed like nobody else did, he knew, that the game makers, always favorite the career districts.

He had figured that out when one year, a district two tribute received an eleven, and was killed during the blood bath. He rolled his eyes remembering the girl shrieks.

Suddenly he heard his name being said and he looked at the screen to find his face, circling with the number ten floating next to it. A triumphant smiled flashed across his face, as whoops and hollers boomed from the people in the room, and they began patting his back. In his glory he had missed what his partner had gotten, but from the look on her face, it wasn't anything too good.

Before he knew it, Harry's face was on the screen and he watched to find the district two, male tribute receive a ten also. He furrowed his brow, disappointed that the two of them had received the same score. But his face soon, morphed into a smirk as he decided it was a good this. A tribute in his alliance was better than he had thought.

He just happened to catch Harry's partners score which was a nine. '_Cocky little bitch wont be too happy with that.' _He thought, his smirk growing.

Suddenly, Liam's face was on the screen and his eyes were glued. "Liam Payne. The district four, male tribute. With a score of… nine." he heard the voice of Caesar Flickerman say as he watched a nine appear next to Liam's rotating face.

And with that, his face and the nine was gone. He sat waiting for Niall and Louis to appear, wanting to see what they got, considering the fact that they, just so happened to be, in the alliance too.

After a little bit of waiting, it was finally time for district nine to receive their scores. Louis' face appeared on the screen, "Louis Tomlinson. Male tribute of District nine. With a scare of… eight!" Caesar Flickerman said, causing everyone in the room to fall silent and Zayn's jaw to drop.

'_A district nine tribute had received an eight!? Harry sure does know how to pick them.. Huh?' _Louis would be more help than Zayn had thought.

Zayn missed what Louis' district partner had gotten, but he really didn't care. It was Niall's turn now. Zayn watched Niall's head rotate, wondering what had caused Liam to want him in the alliance, suddenly, there was an eight floating next to Niall's head.

Zayn blinked rubbing his eyes, thinking maybe he was seeing things. But the eight was still there and once again, everyone was shocked back into silence.

Zayn was in his room, the door locked, in seconds. '_What the hell happened in those private sessions!?'_

Harry

"God! No!" he shouted, "I don't want to do this! I don't want to be with you! This was all fake! I just wanted someone to bang!" he looked up at the ceiling frustrated. "But Harry, I thought we had som-" "You thought we had something?" Harry asked cutting Tamin off.

He started to chuckled as she nodded her head, "You seriously.. Oh boy. Tamin love." he said sarcastically putting his hands on her shoulders. "We don't have anything. In a couple of days we will be in that arena." he paused, "And in a week.. Maybe two. There will be one victor. That victor, will be me." he waited again, waiting for what he was saying to her to kick in.

"And that means you.. Will be dead. And forgotten." he finished his sentence dryly, looking into her eyes, waiting to see how she would react. And pure shock was all that covered her face.

Once again he chuckled before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He looked over to find Brutus standing next to his, arms crossed with a triumphant smile spread across his face.

"I hope your cameras got everything. Cause I am done, doing that shit." Harry said before walking across the hall and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Louis

Louis sat in the window next to his bed. He hadn't gotten any sleep yet, partially because he could hear the girl across the hall in her own room sobbing. He tried to remember her name but didn't care to try hard enough.

Another reason he couldn't fall asleep was because, every time he closed his eyes those beautiful green orbs began swimming underneath his eyelids. Those lips haunting his dreams the second he slipped into unconsciousness.

He never believed in love at first sight. But damn, was Harry changing his mind with that. Those luscious curls, framed Harry's face perfectly. His smile put the stars to shame.

"_Who would ever like a stupid fagot like you?" the boy spat, hovering over him, his knee digging into Louis' ribs. _

_Louis winced in pain as the knife held in the curly haired boys hands, dug into his neck, drawing out several drops of crimson liquid. "Pathetic." the younger lad whispered, his face just centimeters away from Louis'. _

_Just as the pain in his neck became unbearable, the pain stopped. He slowly peeled open his squeezed shut eyes, only to find darkness surrounding him, other than the set of white eyes looking at him. _

_These eyes weren't human, but gave him the same warmth he remembers feeling when his late grandmother used to hug him when he was down. _

_A hand unfolded about a foot beneath the set of eyes. The hand looked soft and freshly manicured. He hesitated a moment before slowly moving his hand towards that of the eyes. _

_His cool skin met the others warm soft skin. He sighed at the comfort it gave him, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes closed softly. He felt the hand he was holding, beginning to move. He opened his eyes to find the hand had hanged from the soft, warm one to a dry, cracked, rough hand. He looked up at the once white eyes, that were now deep red, and a shiver went up his spine. It was then that the other hands grip tightened. _

_His eyes widened in horror when he tried to scream and no sound escaped his lips. A fearful whimper came from his throat when a large, pointy teethed grin appeared beneath the set of eyes._

_An unbearable pain came from his stomach and he slowly looked down to find a knife, handle end sticking out of his stomach. Blood poured from the wound. Tears welled up in his eyes, and quickly after began spilling down his cheeks. _

_It was then that his throat began closing in and his breathing stopped. His head clouded, vision blurred. He coughed sharply, blood replacing all air that might be coming from his mouth. _

He awoke sharply, looking around to find himself laying in his, well his still temporary bed. The sun just beginning to light up the sky. He looked over to the clock beside his bed, the bright red numbers read 5:51.

Louis sighed, closing his eyes, hoping to find more sleep knowing this was the last time he would be in this bed. In a couple of hours he would be in the cornucopia.

He shivered at the thought.

Niall 

Niall stood in the cylinder, the glass enclosed around him. He looked over to his stylist who stood in the room on the other side of the glass from him. He gave an awkward small smile and a three fingered wave of his hand before the metal plate below him began moving upward.

Brightness surrounded him, causing him to squint his eyes. His vision quickly adjusted and he could now see his surroundings.

There was water in front of him, for yards it was just water, then there was a small island that held only the cornucopia. It would take a good swim to go there.

He turned around to find that there was another yard or so, before there was land. The land created a circle around the water, which created a circle around the island with the was no sand at all, all parts of land had only grass and trees. The trees were not dense enough to all a forest, and the grass looked just about ankle level.

He knew that, no matter which way any of the tributes took, they would have to do some swimming. Good think he knew how to swim. And was pretty good at it.

But then something dawned on Niall, he remembered something one of the boys had told him… Zayn, it was.

Zayn couldn't swim.

Zayn 

His heart raced, and his palms grew sweaty. He couldn't swim. What the _hell _was he going to do.

"_Okay guys, so when we get in there, we will decide where to meet up." Liam spoke quietly, so none of the other tributes could hear, "Say you chicken out, or don't think you will make it to the cornucopia in time, you can just go directly to that place, and we will see you there." They all nodded in agreement. "Okay, so I guess we will just sort of signal each other on where to go?" Harry asked. "Right." Liam replied. _

Zayn quickly found Liam amongst the other tributes and looked at him with panic stricken eyes.

All of the members of the alliance knew of Zayn's inability to swim. Liam nodded, showing he understood Zayn's panic, he then nodded to the area of land behind Zayn. The slightly older boy knew what that meant.

He watched as Liam then signaled the same to Harry and Tamin, Tamin being only one person away from Zayn. Then to more people on the other side of the cornucopia, whom Zayn assumed were Niall and Louis because he couldn't see them.

He turned his attention to the timer located just above the entrance of the cornucopia, which now read 13... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...3...

2...

1...

Zayn jumped into the water behind him, doing his best to swim to shore as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Welp.. There it is, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Oh! and sorry for skipping ahead so far.. I didn't know what to write.. Sooo yeah (: xx**


	12. Let's Talk

Liam

Liam swam to the small island as quickly as he could, becoming the first person to hit land. He was extremely worried about Zayn and once he got to land, instead of getting weapons, searched for Zayn who after a moment of searching he found to be on the land looking back at Liam, helpless.

Liam quickly turned around to find a girl with a large sword coming at him. He gasped, his eyes widening not knowing what to do until suddenly a large hatchet hit her right side knocking her to the ground. He looked over to find Harry coming to him, suited up with lots of weapons. "Thanks." Liam said to him before bending down and taking the girls sword and back pack she had on her back.

A boy ran past him only a meter or two away and he hesitated a moment before using the sword to slice the boys neck. The boy yelped before falling to the ground limp.

He then proceeded to take the belt of knives the boy had, and walked into the cornucopia looking for anything else he might need that would be easy enough to carry.

Louis was in there looking around too, he held a spear and a back pack. "I think we should be good." Liam said as he watched Niall come in with a hatchet, spear and a set of bow and arrows. "Here stuff the bow and arrows in here Niall." Harry said throwing him an empty back pack and picking up a belt of knives.

Niall did so, "Everyone on this island is dead, we should go now." Harry said confidently. "Where's Tamin?" Liam asked. "She already swam to help Zayn." he stated. "Okay, does everyone have as much as they can carry without drowning?" Liam asked walking to the entrance of the cornucopia. "Yeah." they all replied following him.

Without another word Liam jumped into the water swimming towards Zayn and Tamin.

That night, there were thirteen faces in the sky. All of which they assumed were killed in the blood bath. "Not bad." Harry said nodding his head slowly. Zayn chuckling, "We could do better." he said.

"So how are we going to assign lookouts?" Niall asked seriously. "We don't need lookouts." Tamin said dryly, "Were careers, the rest of these cowards wont come near us."

"Um, when people are sleeping, I don't think it matters who they are or what they are capable of. They are easy kills." Louis said through gritted teeth. "Watch your tone." She said taking a knife out of her belt as a threat, "I can slit your throat real easily." she hissed.

"Shut up." Harry said rolling his eyes, shocking Tamin.

"I say two people at a time." Liam said, "Who wants the first shift?" he asked. "I don't mind taking it." Harry replied.

Harry 

Harry crossed his fingers praying nobody else would take the opportunity. He looked over to Louis was looking down at a knife he was twisting between his fingers. He must have felt Harry's eyes on him, because only a few seconds later, he looked up, his eyes immediately meeting Harry's.

Neither of them broke the gaze, Harry widened his eyes lightly and nodded his head. "Um, I'll take it too I guess." Louis said, eyes still locked with Harry's.

"Alright then. I will take the next one in a couple of hours. For now I am going to go into the tent and get as much sleep as I can." Liam said walking over to the quite large tent that was in the back pack Louis had picked up. "I'll take the next shift too." Zayn said quickly just as Niall had opened his mouth to offer himself.

Tamin, Zayn, Niall and Liam went into the tent, falling asleep quickly as Harry and Louis sat leaning against a tree, watching for any stupid tributes that might come near their camp sight.

"So do you have any siblings?" Harry asked Louis, honestly curious. Louis seemed like a very caring boy. And usually people as sweet and caring as him, turned out having younger siblings.

"Uh, yeah. I have a little sister." Louis replied. Yep. That would do it. That would probably turn any teenage boy from an outline district, from a scared little nobody to a caring, soft, yet trying his hardest somebody.

"How old is she?" Harry asked, "Eleven." Louis replied.

"Does she look up to you a lot?" Harry asked and Louis smiled down at his knife sadly. "Yeah.." he paused trying to hold back tears.

"I have taken a lot of care of her, since she was little." Yep. That's it. That's why he is so sweet yet firm. That's why he can stand his ground but still has that soft look in his eyes telling you everything's going to be okay.

That's why he is so perfect.

"Harry?" Louis called to him quietly, now looking at him. "Sorry, what?" Harry asked turning to him. There eyes met and suddenly neither boy could look away. It was as if some kind of bomb had just exploded and everything around them disappeared to smithereens, but the two of them sat, undefeated. Their feelings for each other keeping them alive and strong. Keeping them together.

"Uh-" Louis stuttered breaking the silence realizing he had been starring. "I asked if you had um- If you have siblings." "No." Harry replied looking down at the sword resting in his lap. "Only child." he said barely audible as though it was something to be ashamed of.

And to him it was. He wanted a sibling. Most of all he wanted a younger sibling. He wanted someone to care for. Someone who looked up to him, keeping him tied to them.

He wanted someone to check for monsters under their bed, keeping him from becoming one. He wanted someone to help him keep that ounce of humanity that he thought he had lost but Louis now seemed to be finding it.

Tamin

"Stupid bitch." Harry muttered loudly making sure everyone including the camera's could hear him.

"Can you please stop acting like this?" Tamin begged walking after him.

"Why!?" Harry shouted as he turned around. The boys felt terror cross over them. Harry was mad. "One of us are gonna die anyway. And I can promise you it won't be me." he said dryly before turning around and walking deeper into the woods.

She chased after him grabbing onto his arm in attempt to turn him around but he did it himself. "Get off of me." he spat shaking his arm loose.

"Okay Harry. I think its enough." she said quietly making sure nobody else would hear her. He scowled at her. "Oh shut up." he said.

"Harry seriously. That's enough." she said starting to feel hurt. "Fuck off Tamin." he said dryly before turning away to leave her standing there flabbergasted and hurt.

She thought that there was actually something growing between them. She had come to know Harry and the way he acts. And she knew that if he felt the same way about her, he would have let it go. But he didn't. He didn't care.

She felt her eyes beginning to water but looked up blinking away the tears, forcing herself to look strong.

"Hey, I don't know what his-" she cut off the calm voice from behind her by sharply turning around.

Liam stood in front of her taken back by her evil glare. "Get away from me." she said dryly. "Look Tamin-" "No." she cut him off again.

"I'm done with this stupid alliance." she said, almost regretting her words, not knowing whether she really wanted to break the new found friendship she had grown with them. "You guys are on your own." she said before stomping off in the opposite direction of Harry.

She stopped after a few steps and turned around. "Oh," she said taking a step towards him with a glare that sent shivers down her spine, "and you guys might want to watch your back."

She then turned around walking away for good.

* * *

**A/N: Gahh! Please let me know what you think! xx**


End file.
